Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief/7
Categorie:Archief Nationale Gendarmerie Aangezien er nogal verdeelde meningen waren over een oprichting van de Nationale Gendarmerie is het denk ik handig om maar even een stemming te houden :). 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) Voor # 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 12:57 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:51 (UTC) kan nog altijd afgeschafd worden # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:19 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # , de vraag is steeds, wie gaat dat bemannen (of bevrouwen, sorry) Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:43 (UTC) Tegen #Greenday2 11 jun 2009 13:50 (UTC) # Ik vind het niet zo nodig. Als ik even profetisch mag doen: binnenkort ligt ons hele politie-rechts-militair systeem weer lam door de veelheid aan organisaties. Nu is het goed, meer is overbodig. 11 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) #... Commentaar *Is totaal overbodig, op de pagina staat dat ik nog een legeronderdeel moet leiden, en ik heb daar dus géén zin in ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:11 (UTC) *:Nou dan doe ik het of bucu, maar het is niet overbodig, of wil je zonder beveiliging rond lopen :) 15 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) *:: Ik heb helemaal geen beveiliging nodig :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) Meederheid wint :) 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Rechtzetting: parlementsverkiezingen Er is een foutje in de een onderdeel van de staatshervorming gekropen. Er moet staan dat iedere burger maximaal zes stemmen uit mag brengen in de parlementsverkiezingen en maximaal één stem per kandidaat: anders verkiest iedereen zichzelf. Het is banaliteit, maar ik wil dit graag democratisch rechtzetten. Voor # 11 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) # Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) # Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:44 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) Vernieuwing Ysselaerden (http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bestuur#Het_Zwarte_Schaap) Tijd voor Skeend om erbij te horen. Taalkwestie wordt van nu af aan hier onder deze stemming apart behandeld. Gelieve dus niet meer tegen te stemmen als je alléén tegen de taalkwestie bent --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) Zie ook alle uitspraken zoals op mijn OP, Libertanofobie, RB, Overleg:Recentlyk Biertnisse, Taalkwestie, OP van Markvondeegel en andere en dán pas beoordelen. Er is nu een gemeenschapshuis. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) Voor * --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:48 (UTC) *... Neutraal Tegen # --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:32 (UTC) moet regionaal gebeuren # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) die uitspraken waren niet nodig geweest als het direct al regionaal was gehouden. # ... Commentaar --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) Eén taal per pagina Er moet vanaf nu 1 taal per pagina zijn. Dit natuurlijk in uitzondering van vaste (straat)namen, (volks)liedjes, in kroegen, (noem er nog maar een paar). Dit om belachelijke situaties te voorkomen zoals hier en http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Wiense_Kalle. Het is ten eerste onduidelijk wanneer er wel een vertaling moet en wanneer niet (het Vreêland Museum is bijvoorbeeld helemaal in het Nederlands) en ten tweede is het onoverzichtelijk en lelijk. Mijn voorstel om hier duidelijkheid over te scheppen. Andere officiële talen mogen op de sub-pagina. Aangezien het Nederlands de officiële formele taal is van Libertas (Libertaans is informeel, staat in de grondwet) zal het Nederlands gebruikt moeten worden voor de "normale" pagina's. Dit in ieder geval totdat de provinciale verkiezingen zijn geweest, wanneer de provincieparlementen dat zelf mogen beslissen. (als het niet in tegen de nationale wet in is) --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) Voor # --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) # In eerste instantie pleitte ik voor tweetaligheid. Maar we moeten enkele dingen in mind houden: 1) onze site is Nederlandstalig en de norm is dus dat alle artikels in de h-naamruimte Nederlandstalig zijn; 2) onze community zijn Belgen (Vlamingen) en Nederlanders, onze gemeenschappelijke taal (=vereiste voor goede communicatie) is dus Nederlands; 3) tweetaligheid in artikels is slordig. Ik pleit niét voor een afschaffing van de minderheidstalen: zij kunnen verder bestaan in kroegen, kranten en op persoonlijke overlegpagina's. Ook culturele zaken (zoals straatnamen) kunnen in de taal blijven sta (zie ook Maple Hills). 12 jun 2009 20:00 (UTC) # Greenday2 13 jun 2009 08:19 (UTC) #:Aanmelden aub Timo. 13 jun 2009 08:45 (UTC) # --Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:02 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:47 (UTC) #... Neutraal # --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) # ... Tegen # --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:31 (UTC) pure haatzaaiing van de eerste graad en dat is hoger van de haatzaaiing in Nýttfrón. # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Ik blijf bij mijn standpunten: onnodig veel administratief werk en het is al meer dan een jaar zo zonder dat er ooit problemen mee zijn geweest. Ik kreeg een Lourdesmoment ;-) # ... Commentaar #--OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) tegen zijn lost de ruzies niet op. Of om het op z'n Darwins (verschrikkelijke vent) te zeggen: de sterkste overleven. We draaien het wel weer terug als de provinciale zijn geweest. PS: Dimitri, hebben we al een datum voor de provinciale? #* Bedankt OWTB ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) #** Graag gedaan :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:17 (UTC) #* Neen, die heb ik nog niet. Heb jij een voorstel? Niet nu (examens + al andere verkiezingen) en liefst ook niet in de eerste drie weken van juli. 13 jun 2009 09:24 (UTC) #* En het liefst ook niet in de eerste drie weken van augustus :P --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) #** Hmmm... Eind-augustus dan? 's Wel laat... 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) #*** Mijn voorstel: of je doet het vóór de vakantie (nu nog twee weken, wat mij veel te vroeg lijkt) of je doet het erna. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:26 (UTC) #**** Tijdens de zomervakantie ligt Libertas traditoneel plat, als president zal ik wél blijven bewerken dan :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:29 (UTC) #***** Daarom dus er buiten ;) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:33 (UTC) #******Of gewoon apart per provincie? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:35 (UTC) #******(bwc)Buen, erna dan. Kandidaatstelling begint eind-augustus, verkiezingen beginnen tweede week van september en we sluiten rond 20 september af (dan begint mijn academisch jaar :p). 13 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) #******Ik denk dat het voorstel zei eerste keer samen, neen? 13 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) #*******En 1 jaar blijft iedereen en dan weer samen? :S --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:38 (UTC) #********"We organiseren de eerste provinciale verkiezingen (en voor de laatste keer samen). Na een week hebben we een gouverneur." --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:39 (UTC) #*********Blijkbaar hebben sommigen 't lastig met 't lezen van de wetsvoorstellen... 13 jun 2009 09:40 (UTC) #********** Volgens mij ben ik de enige (behalve degene die t heeft opgesteld) die het serieus heeft lopen lezen... --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:41 (UTC) #***********En puur omdat enkele mensen in de zomervakantie de hele dag in bed willen liggen moeten we een kwart jaar wachten? :S --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:43 (UTC) #************Puur omdat mensen in het buitenland zijn? Ja. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:45 (UTC) #************Idem. 13 jun 2009 09:47 (UTC) #*************Dan moet ik tegen gaan stemmen en dit voorstel laten uitstellen. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:50 (UTC) #**************Komt 'ie weer met zijn chantage hoor :) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:30 (UTC) #*************** :P Anders weiger ik het als ambtenaar van Skeend uit te voeren :D Ambternaar is de vierde macht :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:35 (UTC) #****************Geen probleem, dan zorgt iemand anders er wel voor. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:46 (UTC) #*****************Je verpest het alleen voor jezelf :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:47 (UTC) #Wel, wel wel... zal ik julle eens een waarheid als een koe vertellen ? Ik heb eindelijk door hoe je die maakt: die krullen staan al jaren gewoon op mijn toetsenbord, onder de 9 en de 0. Totnutoe deed ik dit met copy/paste, maar enfin, wat doe je der aan. Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:02 (UTC) #:Bij mij staat hij linksbovenaan, onder ESC ;). --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 11:09 (UTC) #::Misschien staat het bij mijn andere pc ook daar, moet ik bij gelegenheid eens checken,... Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) #:::Bij mij staat het onder de alt van « en », shift is namelijk ‘ en ’. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 11:16 (UTC) #::::En hier staan ze op de knopjes "9" en "0" (Alt gr) 13 jun 2009 11:25 (UTC) #:::::Iederen heeft dus een ander toetsenbord hier :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 11:27 (UTC) #::::::Blijkbaar :p Greenday2 13 jun 2009 12:07 (UTC) #:::::::Ik heb me zopas laten wijsmaken dat ze (?) dit opzettelijk doen om het de keystroke hackers moeilijker te maken. Pffff, weer wat bijgeleerd vandaag. Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC) #::::::::Bij mij staat het onder [ en ]. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:15 (UTC) Alternatief We splitsen de zooi op. D.w.z. Taalstrijd in Skeend en Sproakstried in Skeend. Dan is er geen enkele taal benadeeld. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:38 (UTC) :De taal van de wiki is en blijft Nederlands, met name in de hoofdnaamruimte. 13 jun 2009 12:40 (UTC) ::Sorry, dan hadden jullie er ons twee jaar eerder op moeten wijzen. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:44 (UTC) Zie Ysselaerden en Ysselaerden/Ærisk. Bedoelde jullie het zo? RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:56 (UTC) :Ja Greenday2 13 jun 2009 13:29 (UTC) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) Ik neem aan dat Loek dit uitvoert. (i.v.m. vertalingen) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Als ik een beetje Aerisk wist had ik best mee willen helpen, als ik nog artikelen vind die tweetalig zijn zal ik iig een sub-pagina maken. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) ::Ok. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Millennium Traktaat Tijd om weer zin te krijgen in Wikistad. Voor # --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 09:03 (UTC) # --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 09:31 (UTC) laat er a.u.b. een eind aan komen # RoughJustice10 14 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) Ik wil geen beslissende stem hebben. # 15 jun 2009 11:44 (UTC) - gescheiden in vrede :) # (Weer van mening verandert :P) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:16 (UTC) #... Neutraal # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:00 (UTC) # ... Tegen # - Sorry Alex, dit heet nazisme. 14 jun 2009 09:27 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:28 (UTC) het gaat er net ietsjes over. we kunnen beter eens om de tafel zitten en dán pas een verdrag opstellen i.p.v. een verdrag opstellen en dán iets bespreken. # ... Commentaar Zowat ieder van ons heeft de Petitie Tolerance ondertekend. Dat is niets bindends, maar ik denk dat de boodschap wel duidelijk is: die rotzooi tussen oost en west steekt ons allemaal tegen. Laten we verstandig zijn en niet een muur of ijzeren gordijn optrekken tussen oude vrienden. Laten we leren uit het verleden en inzien dat isolatie slechts een illusie van vrede is. We moeten samenwerken, rond de tafel zitten. Wikistad heeft geen boodschap aan een verdeelde gemeenschap, verscheurd en vermoeid. 15 jun 2009 14:40 (UTC) :Inderdaad, onze community is al zo klein, nog ééns verdelen, lijkt me niet verstandig... Greenday2 15 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk is er maar een ding mogelijk en dat is weer samenvoegen !!! 16 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) :::Klopt... 16 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) ::::Idd, t'is goed geweest... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) :::::Absoluut niet. Als Libertas zo zwak blijkt te zijn dat ze niet eens zonder Nýttfrón weten te leven is dat wel heel zielig. Ik snap punt a niet waarom dit traktaat zo per se nodig is. De taalstrijd in Skeend had geen cm met Nýttfrón te maken. Skeend past trouwens helemaal niet bij Nýttfrón want het is geen IJslands taalgebied. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:23 (UTC) ::::::Stem dan allemaal fucking tegen en werk aan een oplossing! Dit lost niks op. Óf, we gaan terug samen, óf we bepalen onze eigen weg mét een samenwerking. Elkaar uitwijzen maakt het alleen erger. Ga dan op een eigen wiki fotteren. 16 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) :::::::Idd, t'is kinklare onzin, t'is hier gewoon niet meer om uit te houden... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::::::tis Vreemd dat ik 't zeg maar Dimitri a raison.. .--OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) Afschaffen KvK Sluit de KvK gewoon, da's weer een dode, nutteloze organisatie minder. Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) - Tja in theorie is het leuk maar in praktijk werkt het niet # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:11 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) te veel werk voor een te kleine gemeenschap en daarbovenop is het overbodig #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *... 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Afschaffen ILP Internationaal Libertaans Persagentschap Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *... 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Afschaffen WIKIndex Foundation WIKIndex Foundation Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) - In een keer al die troep weg :) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) restant van de voorbije gloriejaren... #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *Niet overdrijven hé, 2008 was een regelrechte ramp ;) Dus, gloriejaar :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:01 (UTC) *: :P --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:04 (UTC) 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Stemmingen goed/afkeuren Wanneer een stemming drie keer zoveel voorstemmen als tegenstemmen heeft, wordt de stemming goedgekeurd. (zo is één tegen 3 en twee tegen zes een goeie verhouding, 3 tegenstemmers is namelijk erg veel ;)) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # ... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:07 (UTC) - na twee weken gewoon degene met de meeste stemmen, klaar uit # De huidige wetgeving is goed. Ze moet alleen nageleefd worden. 15 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) leuk geprobeerd, maar nee :) vooral met dat traktaat krijg je te weinig personen om nog iets door te laten gaan # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar * ... Meerderheid wint na twee weken 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Nieuwvromen T'moet maar eens gedaan zijn, Wikistad hangt me stilletjes aan de keel uit zo, er is helemaal geen plezier meer aan... Constant ruzie over idiote stukken tekst, komaan zeg, dit is ontspanning, niet IRL ;) Als Nieuwvromen onafhankelijk blijft, maken ze alles kapot, dus... Is Libertas voor of tegen een hereniging... Bovendien zijn ze van in het begin in strijd met de grondwet, "Libertas is een soevereine, onverdeelbare staat", wie in strijd gaat met de grondwet dient eigenlijk sowieso gestraft te worden... We hadden dit in het begin al niet mogen toelaten, maar kom, beter laat dan nooit (voor alles hélemaal verkloot is) Het kan me trouwens geen barst schelen wat de Nieuwvromers hiervan denken... Voor # Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 06:59 (UTC) # 17 jun 2009 16:20 (UTC) # ... Tegen # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Commentaar Op het moment is er een nieuwe generatie in Nýttfrón (Bart, Ben, Stefan) waar nog geen enkele keer ruzie mee is gekomen. Ik vind dat jullie hun eerst een kans moet geven. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:44 (UTC) :Wat als we hen een nog betere kans gaven, om zich te bewijzen als Libertanen? Ze deel laten uitmaken van Libertas - gesticht als ware het de site zelf - lijkt me een heel mooie kans. 17 jun 2009 10:55 (UTC) 101 punten waarom Nieuwvromen niet hoort te bestaan. -- 17 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) , nieuwe stemming Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC) Verbod onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden Twee landen op één wiki werkt gewoon niet, het is bij deze bewezen... Hierbij wil ik een verbod op het nog langer onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden leggen. De eerste keer raakte dit voorstel er niet door, deze keer hopelijk wel... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) Wetsvoorstel Momenteel staat dit in onze grondwet: :"Geen groep of persoon mag soevereiniteit uitoefenen in zijn eigen naam." Eigenlijk betekent dat al dat zich onafhankelijk verklaren ongrondwettelijk is. Maar misschien kunnen we het nog wat verduidelijken: :"Geen groep of persoon mag soevereiniteit uitoefenen in zijn eigen naam. Territoriale en politieke afscheiding van de Republiek Libertas is ongrondwettelijk." Lijkt me iets duidelijker. Let wel: het stond eigenlijk al in de grondwet :) 17 jun 2009 10:54 (UTC) :Ik weet het, maar bij deze weet iedereen het dus ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 11:16 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) mits je voor een wettelijke tekst zorgt # 16 jun 2009 18:27 (UTC) - betekend dit nou ook dat nieuwvromen weer aan libertas toe wordt gevoegd ? #: Neen, da's een aparte stemming hierboven (hint ;)) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:33 (UTC) #::Trouwens, Libertas kan niet beslissen dat Nýttfrón weer terugkomt. Dat kan allen Nýttfrón zelf. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:37 (UTC) #:::O, en Nieuwvromen kan wel beslissen onafhankelijk te gaan? Je spreekt jezelf tegen ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) #::::Eh... Libertas heeft zelf Nýttfrón soevereiniteit gegeven... --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) #:::::Whahaha... Nagenoeg niemand had gestemd, om ruzie te voorkomen, aan die uitslag hecht ik dus geen waarde... Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:07 (UTC) #::::::'t Spijt me, maar ik kan dan niets anders zeggen dan dat dat heel dom van je was :D De uitslag staat nu wel internationaal vast en overtreding van de regels zal Libertas geen goede blikken dienen. --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:10 (UTC) #::::::: Jij overtreedt de regels natuurlijk nooit :P Internationaal vast, phoe... Sinds wanneer is Nieuwvromen gelijk aan "internationaal"? Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) #::::::::Je begrijpt 't niet... Internationaal wil zeggen dat de VN-landen Nýttfrón ook al hebben erkend... Schending van het grondgebied zal leiden tot een massale oorlog tegen Libertas en daar is het laatste waar ik zin in heb.. --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) #:Enne, op die stemming over de erkenning van Nieuwvromen: 5 mensen hebben gestemd, waarvan 3 NV'se regeringsleden... ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) #::Ik kan er niets aan doen dat je te lui was tegen te stemmen.. :P --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) #:::Lees je m'n berichten wel? Ik stemde niet om ruzie te voorkomen, maar nu ben ik resoluut tegen, ruzie of niet, ik wil de boel redden voor het helemaal om zeep is... Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:17 (UTC) #::::Hij stemde tegen maar Dimitri zei tegen 'm op IRC dat hij dat niet moest doen want dan zou er weer een ruzie komen. -- 17 jun 2009 17:18 (UTC) # 17 jun 2009 10:54 (UTC) (zie voorstel hierboven) # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:19 (UTC) #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar #... --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) Nýttfrón komt terug Nu eventjes de officiële stemming. De punten zijn: # Nýttfrón zal Libertaans worden per 1 juli 2009. # De drie gemeenten Friðborg, Norðvík en Nýttfrón zullen onder de nieuwe provincie Nýttfrónsey komen te staan. # Nýttfrón krijgt een lokale wet waarin enkele dingen staan: ## Autoverbod. ## Nýttfróner IJslands is officieel. ## Kroon mag gebruikt worden, maar kan nooit verplicht worden. ## Sociaal vangnet en dierenrechten (totdat ze centraal worden besproken in Wikistad). # Nieuwvromen is geen officiële benaming en mag dan ook niet in artikelen gebruikt worden. Uitzondering zijn de kranten. # Voorlopig zullen er geen militaire installaties komen op het eiland. # Het onderwijs van Nýttfrón zal andere boeken en enkele extra vakken (zoals Nýttfróner IJslands) krijgen. De boeken zullen moeten worden goedgekeurd door de minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs. In principe dus alles op F:B, waar enkel goed en neutraal is gestemd (m.u.v. absolute meerderheid dan :P). --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) Voor # --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) # ... # ... Neutraal # ... # ... Tegen # ... # ... Commentaar Moesten die dingen niet provinciaal gebeuren, zoals jullie dat zo mooi zeiden? :P hereniging. --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :Nýttfrón is (nog) geen provincie è :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::Maar straks wel. Jullie zitten al vooruit te kijken, maar ik denk dat je eerst alleen een stemming over de hereniging zelf zou moeten houden, da's al heel wat. --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) :::Zet een bril op... Dit zijn VOORWAARDEN. --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:44 (UTC) :::: Zet een bril op: dit slaat - samen in één stemming - nergens op. --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::::Ik heb hier geen zin in... Altijd hetzelfde met jullie... Ik kan m'n tijd beter ergens anders nutteloos besteden, dan heb ik er teminste nog plezier aan! --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) Drie juli en ik ben akkoord :P Greenday2 19 jun 2009 18:52 (UTC) Peiling Een apart forum voor de burgers, de D66'ers onder ons zullen het wel interessant vinden. Een forum waarin de burgers hun stem kunnen laten gelden over de dingen die hier besproken worden. Het forum zal niet bindend zijn, maar de politici weten dan wat de burgers - het volk dus - ervan vinden. --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Voor # --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) # Mag altijd... hoeft niet eens voor gestemd te worden :P --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:40 (UTC) #... Tover het maar om --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) Afschaffen LBI LBI Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) zelfs de index van Vreêland functioneerde beter dan deze #... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) Ik ga er in de zomervakantie mee bezig :)(Ok dan, als ik er weer een op wil richten doe ik dat wel) #:Ten eerste kan je blijven uitstellen, en het uiteindelijk vergeten, ten tweede heeft deze organisatie geen enkel nut ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) #::Een leuke vraag voor jou: WAT is wel nuttig van wat we op Wikistad aan het doen zijn? Is er dankzij Wikistad een betere, gelukkigere maatschappij? Proberen we een soort utopie te creëren omdat we soms de gebeurtenissen in het echte leven zat zijn? Doen we het (el politico) alleen zodat we makkelijk de macht over iemand anders kunnen hebben binnen een bepaalde kader? 16 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) #:::Wikistad is louter amusement, nuttig, zinvol en wereldverbeterend is het niet natuurlijk... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) #::::Brekend nieuws: de president vindt zijn eigen land niet nuttig, zinvol of wereldverbeterend! :O --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 18:46 (UTC) #... Neutraal # 15 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) - maakt mij niet uit # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) #... Commentaar *Zo geraakt het voorstel er niet door hoor :s Greenday2 16 jun 2009 13:54 (UTC) *:Hoezo niet? Je hoeft alleen maar voorstemmen te hebben. RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) GD2: Je had het nog niet mogen verwijderen. Dat wordt een dikke boete en een celstraf! :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 18:47 (UTC) Hereniging met Nyttfron (zonder "voorwaarden" enz) Wetsvoorstel Dus, even centraal. Wíl men het nu wel of niet? :Die andere punten van hierboven komen wel na de provinciale verkiezingen/na deze stemming. Voor # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:19 (UTC) # Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) # OuWTB 21 jun 2009 19:40 (UTC) indien de provinciale verkiezingen in begin/midden juli zijn afgerond # RoughJustice10 24 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 27 jun 2009 18:34 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # ... Tegen # ... Commentaar Greenday, zou je jouw stemming van verder hierboven willen sluiten? Anders zal het niet meer kloppen. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) Ik zou toch liever willen zien dat die lokale wetten in ieder geval stand houdt. Bart K 21 jun 2009 11:43 (UTC) STEMMEN!! --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 14:26 (UTC) Dat mocht even geduurd hebben... ook hier enthousiasme te bekennen ;) --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 20:22 (UTC) Provinciale verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel De provinciale worden gehouden in juni, zoals vicepresident Benopat dat besloot een maand geleden. # Men kan zich kandidaat stellen voor de provinciale verkiezingen (inclusief Wikistad) t/m vrijdag 9 juli. # De verkiezingen beginnen op zaterdag 10 juli en eindigen exact een week later, conform de Staatshervorming van 2009. Maar eerst moeten we vaart zetten achter de hereniging met Nyttfron. Een eigen provincie of samen met Skeend? Anders zullen de provinciale apart gehouden moeten worden in Nyttfron, als Nyttfron toch ná de provinciale herenigt met Libertas en een eigen provincie krijgt. Op zich geen probleem. Anders zullen ze maar tevreden moeten zijn met de gouverneur van Ysselaerden. Verder moeten we even kijken wat we met Newport doen. Ik vind dat Newport weer deel moet gaan uitmaken van Esdoornheuvels om het makkelijk te houden. Stemmen Voor # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:48 (UTC) # 21 jun 2009 18:59 (UTC) # --OuWTB 21 jun 2009 19:39 (UTC) Nýttfrón gaat het gemakkelijk binnen juni halen. Vóór vrijdag hebben wij een kandidaat. # RoughJustice10 24 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 27 jun 2009 18:33 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # ... Tegen # 20 jun 2009 10:59 (UTC) #: De provincies moeten - zoals voorzien - eerst uitgeklaard worden. Nyttfrón moet een volwaardige kans krijgen om zich opnieuw in te burgeren. Als de kandidaatstelling volgende week al begint, kan Nyttfron onmogelijk ingeburgerd zijn, laat staan een eigen politiek hebben. Ik geloof in een duurzamere aanpak: Nyttfron treedt in juli of augustus toe, past zich gedurende die periode aan als een échte Libertaanse provincie, en kan dan meedoen aan de verkiezingen. 20 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) #:Ok, je hebt een goed punt. Bucu op PS320 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC) #::Nýttfrón zelf zit meer iets in inburgeren vóór juli en dan direct toetreden met een provinciale verkiezing. Bart K 21 jun 2009 11:42 (UTC) # ... Overleg Ter info, de parlementsverkiezingen eindigen op 25 juni, dus vóór de provinciale. Ik stel voor dat je de data ef 'n week naar achter opschuift i.v.m. de weinige stemmen. 't Is al de 25e en om nu al op de 27e te beginnen.. --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) :De acord. --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:38 (UTC) --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 20:22 (UTC) Wanneer beginnen we nu? --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 16:45 (UTC) :Lees het voorstel.... pff --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::(((A))) Kan ik me al kandidaat stellen? :O --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) :::Dat kon al sinds mei... maar w8 ff totdat het voorstel helemaal onderaan is afgerond. --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) ::::Ok. Mag ik vanwege een of andere reden flauw vallen en tot 9 juli niet meer bijkomen, dan weet je dat ik geïnteresseerd ben in de provincie waar Nýttfrón in ligt ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:17 (UTC) :::::Of gemeente* --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:18 (UTC) ::::::Oh ja! :P Moet nog wennen ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) Regering De Parlementsverkiezingen zijn voorbij en president Greenday2 en Eerste Minister Alexandru hadden al overlegd over een regering. Dit is ons voorstel, nu aan de nieuwe parlementsleden om het goed te keuren. * Toerisme: GD2 * Milieu & Natuur: OWTB * Volksgezondheid & Sport: Arthur * Vervoer: Bucu * Onderwijs, Cultuur & Wetenschap: Bart K * Economie & Media: Jillids John Kwadijk (Jillids reageert niet meer) * Binnenlandse Zaken: Dimitri Het is nu dus geen overleg, welk ministerie wel en welk niet. Het is voor het geheel of tegen het geheel. Voor # Greenday2 25 jun 2009 18:41 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 26 jun 2009 07:02 (UTC) (nog een inactieve regering erbij, maar dat is blijkbaar wat iedereen leuk vindt) # 26 jun 2009 07:50 (UTC) - Moge deze regering inzien waar Libertas' ware zwaartepunt ligt, en hoe dat te beschermen. # , nieuwsgierig wat er binnenkort gebeurt [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px Aesopos]] 26 jun 2009 10:24 (UTC) # John Kwadijk 26 jun 2009 13:08 (UTC), succes! # 27 jun 2009 08:00 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 27 jun 2009 18:34 (UTC) # ... Tegen # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar Geheel voor of geheel tegen: waarom staat er dan neutraal bij? :P --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 15:25 (UTC) :Beschouw t als onthouding 82.171.95.220 25 jun 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::A zo :P Succes met stemmen jong-en-lui. --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 16:59 (UTC) :::Mag ik nu wel of niet stemmen? :S Btw is de meerderheid van het parlement al foetsie, dus het gaat ons nooit lukken om ook maar een regering goed te laten keuren ;) --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:39 (UTC) ::::Jij mag stemmen. Waarom doen wij niet een bericht laten op hun overlegpagina's over deze belangrijke stemming? Bart K 26 jun 2009 04:36 (UTC) :::::Is goed, maar dat mag de president doen :P --Bucureştean 26 jun 2009 07:01 (UTC) ::::::De president zegt: "De kersverse EM mag (lees:moet) het doen :D" Greenday2 27 jun 2009 06:28 (UTC) :::::::Greenday is écht lui! :D --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:25 (UTC) Echter weet ik niet van Jillids of hij het wil doen, dus daar zullen we even op moeten wachten... --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 09:44 (UTC) :Ok. --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 10:02 (UTC) Hoeveel stemmen verzoek je te verkrijgen eer je een meerderheid hebt behaald? --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 14:18 (UTC) : Ik moest eerst kijken of Jillids Minister van E&M wilde worden, wat begrijp je niet :P. Btw zullen Bart en jij niet mogen stemmen in het stemlokaal, ook na deze stemming, want jullie zijn geen verkozen parlementariërs. Daar hoef je je dus niet druk om te gaan maken ;P --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Nee, maar wat ik sowieso grappig vind is dat je de grootste milieuvervuiler van Libertas minister van natuur & milieu maakt :P --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::Moest van Dimitri :P --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P Waar is Dimi eigenlijk? Ik mis 'm :( --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::Hij is boos, alhoewel hij geld heeft gewonnen. --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) Provincies --> Gemeentes Vooraf: We zijn nog maar met z'n drieën, ik vraag me nu ook af of ook daadwerkelijk 5 (meerderheid) parlementariërs komen stemmen. Sinds we met zo weinig zijn is de regering al ongelooflijk zwak, laat staan dat we het provincie- en gemeentebestuur nu met dezelfde inactieve personen moeten vullen. Daarom zal een herindeling nodig zijn. De provincies hebben zich nooit bewezen; ze waren overbodig en vaak gebruikt voor regionalisme. De gemeentes hebben ook nooit iets voorgesteld, daarom stel ik nu het volgende voor: thumb|500px|Voorstel met realistischere gemeentes. Civitas Libertas en Wikistad worden één metropool, daarom zullen de groene Koningseilanden naar de milieuvriendelijkere Muntegu gaan * Aan het hoofd van een gemeente staat een burgemeester * Om de 3 maanden vinden er burgemeesterverkiezingen plaats. * De burgemeester heeft absolute macht tenzij ** Hij zijn macht misbruikt en de Nationale Grondwet niet respecteert *** Dan wordt hij afgezet. **** Na een stemming via het Nationaal Parlement (normale meerderheid nodig) **** Of na een rechtzaak ***** Er vinden vervroegde verkiezingen plaats. ** 3 of meer inwoners een soort parlement eisen, een soort gemeentehuis of stadhuis (zie voorbeeld Huis van de Raad). Dan is de burgemeester verplicht om die te bouwen en te luisteren naar de meerderheid van de inwoners. *** In zo'n parlement mag iedere inwoner (ongeacht burgerstatus) van de (deel)gemeente stemmen. *** Alleen de burgemeester mag voorstellen doen (machten gescheiden houden) maar weer niet stemmen * Je mag niet burgemeester zijn van meerdere plaatsen. * Zodra een dorp/stad ook een eigen volksraadvertegenwoordiging wil (3 of meer personen), kan ook dat worden ingesteld. Dat dorp/Die stad wordt dan een zogehete deelgemeente/stadsdeel. Voorlaatste punt: provincies worden afgeschaft (zie gemeentekaart hiernaast). Laatste punt: die geplande provinciale verkiezingen worden burgemeesterverkiezingen Het is the only way om vlot te kunnen besturen, nu er toch niemand is. De Staatshervorming van 2009 zal maar in de koelkast moeten, totdat er wél genoeg gebruikers zijn. Voor # --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 06:57 (UTC) # Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:03 (UTC) Indien jij, de uitvoerende macht, het ook uitvoert :P # John Kwadijk 30 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC), veel duidelijker zo # 2 jul 2009 11:47 (UTC) Ik wil me trouwens verontschuldigen voor mijn afwezigheid maar ik zal vanaf nu weer actief zijn :) # ... Een beetje leven hier mag best. --Bucurestean 9 jul 2009 16:03 (UTC) Tegen # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar Mag ik wel vragen waarom je beweert dat er geen meerderheid voor dit voorstel zal komen?John Kwadijk 30 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC) :Niemand is er meer... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 09:55 (UTC) Ik stel de volgende namen voor (het liefst Nederlandse namen...) *Gemeente Wikistad *Gemeente Esdoornheuvels *Gemeente Muntegu *Gemeente Ysselaerden --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 10:31 (UTC) :Ik ga absoluut niet akkoord met Ysselaerden. Ik mail Mark en Loek dadelijk wel of ze er iets in zien en of ze een geschiktere naam hebben. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 16:44 (UTC) ::Als 't maar geen N'yttfr'onseyomstandigheden zijn... :( --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) :::Nja, Nýttfrón is voor als Skeend IJslands en de vikingraad accepteert. (en de naam niet te partijdig is) De naam lijkt me geen groot probleem. Het grootste probleem lijkt me Skeend zelf overhalen.. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::::1) Wat is de vikingraad. 2) Je bedoelt IJslands als officiele taal van Skeend, de deelgemeente, maken? Of van de gemeente? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::::Van de provincie/gemeente. -> vikingraad --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::::Die kan sws alleen opgericht worden als het voldoet aan de punten hierboven... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) :::::::Vikingraad bestaat al. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:28 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, opgericht in het onafhankelijke N'yttf'on... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, ik denk dat je de functie niet begrijpt. De vikingraad heeft totaal geen politieke macht, ze kunnen niets uitvoeren en geen wetten maken. Ze kunnen alleen maar adviezen geven. Een hoger orgaan beslist dan of de adviezen opgevolgd worden. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan moet dat "hogere orgaan" voldoen aan de punten hierboven :P, what is so hard to understand? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:32 (UTC) :::::::::::Hoger orgaan = burgemeester ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Die moet er ook aan voldoen. --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) *Gemeente Wikistad ** Nederlands *Gemeente Esdoornheuvels ** Nederlands *** (Erg) lokaal: Engels & Esperanto ***: Tijd om Engels en Esperanto af te schaffen? Zijn (bijna) net zo nutteloos geweest als het IJslands :P --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:31 (UTC) ***::Ehem... , zolang het íslenska maar blijft. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ***::: Het IJslands blijft alleen omdat jullie anders een revolutie zouden starten.. :S. Er zijn op deze wiki maar twee echte etnische minderheden: Roemenen (1) en Aeres (stuk of 5,6)... alhoewel, alleen als je Libertas op deze manier ziet: een mix van Nederlanders en Belgen. Als je van Libertas het vrije land maakt waar iedere Nederlandstalige een Libertaan is... echter zijn het juist de minderheden en fake-minderheden die zo graag onderscheid willen maken. Bijv met de Nieuwvroomse term West- en Oost-Libertanen om een soort IJzeren Gordijn te creëren. :S --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) *Gemeente Muntegu ** Nederlands *Gemeente Oost-Libertas ** Nederlands *** Lokaal (per deelgemeente dus): Aeres, IJslands --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:24 (UTC) :Kunnen we geen gemeentewet ofzoiets invoeren waarin lokale wetten staan m.b.t. milieu, taal, monumenten etc? (Nýttfrón heeft er al eerder op gehamerd) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:32 (UTC) ::Waarom niet landelijk? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) :::Omdat het mede over het onderwijs in Nýttfrón gaat. Het is belachelijk om het onderwijssysteem in Nýttfrón uitvoerig in de landelijke wet te beschrijven. Daar hebben we een gemeentelijke wet voor nodig. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) ::::Hoezo is het belachelijk? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) :::::Omdat het slechts om één provincie gaat, hetzelfde geldt voor het autoverbod. Daarbij mag deze gemeentewet nooit in strijd met de grondwet zijn er valt er dus niets te vrezen. Gewoon legaliseren die zooi dus. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::::::Gemeente*. Btw is dat het niet, want het onderwijs is een nationale taak en moet centraal geregeld worden. --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) :::::::Laat die gemeentewet maar ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Als niemand gaat stemmen zal ik een raad moeten aanstellen die alles beslist, want dit gaat zo niet... --Bucurestean 1 jul 2009 14:24 (UTC) :Ik mag niet stemmen :( --OuWTB 1 jul 2009 14:25 (UTC) Ik zie Skeend liever apart, maar gezien de lage mate van activiteit lijkt het me gezonder om samen met Nyttfron te gaan. De voorgestelde naam (Bucur) is origineel en ik vind het goed. De hoofdstad mag Nyttfron zijn. RoughJustice10 3 jul 2009 09:32 (UTC) Ik zei toch dat Dimitri's systeem niet ging werken, zullen we dit uitvoeren? --Bucurestean 28 aug 2009 09:20 (UTC) Nieuwe Verkiezingen Het ziet er naar uit dat wikistad weer langzaam actiever begint te worden, dit is echter met een nieuwe generatie. Van de Oude Generatie zie ik nog weinig, er zijn wel enkelingen maar minder als de helft van de deze regering is niet actief. Ik wil daarom voorstellen nieuwe verkiezingen te gaan houden, ik denk dat dit noodzakelijk zal zijn om de nieuwe opleving tot een succes te brengen. Verkiezingen betekenen namelijk actieviteit. Na een week wordt gekeken wat het meeste stemmen heeft, minimaal drie mensen moeten stemmen,bij gelijkspel of bij te weinig stemmen ga we een volksstemming doen Voor #jillids 18 aug 2009 20:56 (UTC) #John Kwadijk 21 aug 2009 15:19 (UTC) Tegen #Greenday2 19 aug 2009 17:00 (UTC) - Dit is in strijd met de grondwet volgens mij... #:Wat dan precies, en kun je het dan benoemen in welk onderdeel 19 aug 2009 22:20 (UTC) #::Geen idee, maar het is allezins niet legaal ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:44 (UTC) #--Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 12:43 (UTC) Neutraal #... Commentaar van een trouwe geit Wrom voeren we niet gewoon simpel het kensonsysteem in? --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 19:44 (UTC) :Omdat ik de enige ben die dat wil. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:12 (UTC) ::Ik ben ook voorstander van her kensonsyteem Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 12:27 (UTC)